unicorns lost
by Silver Dragon Maiden
Summary: Matrix x AndrAla. Its my firs fic, let me know what ya think!


Megabyte was gone, mainframe was back up and running they had found Bob. It was a very happy time. Every one was at Dots dinner partying, Mouse and Ray were curled up in a corner booth talking and giving each other some lounge looks. Bob and Dot had not left eachothers side since the party had started and were kissing at the bar. AndrAla was siting at the bar finishing up her shake when she noticed Matrix was standing out side the diner. Setting her shake down she walked out. He was looking up at the night sky's As she walked up to him he looked at her and took her in his arms holding her close.

What's wrong lover?

she asked looking up at him.

Nothing I was just thinking how good it is to be home.

I know

she said letting him wrap his large arms around her body. It felt so good to be held next to his warm chest, just being next to him made her body tingle. She laid her head back and looked up in to his face. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly, she returned the kiss only a bit harder turning in his arms so they were face to face. His arms wrapped around her waste as her hands played over his broad chest.

Hay you to theirs a place for that sort of thing

called Bob who was coming out of the dinner holding Dots hand. Bought of them blushed being caught almost making out in front of the Enzo's sister's dinner.

Night Sis.

called Matrix and AndrAla echoed the sentiment.

There rite you know.

She said looking up in to his eyes.

Enzo in all the time we've been together we have never done anything moor than kissing and touching now and then.

He raised an eyebrow at this.

I never wanted to push you in to anything you weren't ready to do.

he said tracing her face with his hand

I know but I think its time we took it to the next step

she said taking his hand in hers and kissing the palm. His eyes go a bit wider when he caught the idea of what she wanted.

Are you sure about this AndrAla, this is what you want?

Yes

she said tracing the gap in his vest with her finger, and looking up in to his eyes.

I want you Enzo Matrix.

He let out a lounge sigh that he dint know he had been holding.

You don't know how lounge I have been waiting to here you say that.

he said tracing her neck with his finger.

Mmmmmm

she said as his finger made its way over her skin.

So where do you want to go?

he asked looking down in to her glittering blue green eyes.

How about your place?

Ok

he said. Picking up there zip boards they headed off toward Matrixes apt. Matrixes apt was fairly large. There was a kitchen off to the left of the door. The living room was large with a big picture window taking up the far wall that over looked floating park. There was a large sofa and chair a stereo TV and coffee table. To the right of the door as you came in was the bedroom and bathroom. Putting there zip boards up they both kicked there boots off because the white carpet in his apt was almost ankle deep and felt wonderful to walk on barefoot. Matrix swept her in to his arms kissing her so deeply it took her breath away. When he broke the kiss finally he smiled down at her.

I'm going to get something to drink.

he said.

Ok.

she said kissing him softly on his lips

hurry back.

Don't worry about that.

he said with a little laugh. She gave him a smack on his cute askii as he walked in to the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder he gave her one of those smiles that warmed her to her toes. AndrAla walked over to the stereo and turned on some soft music. Her fingers fumbling with the dial. This was it she thought to herself we are finally going to go through with it. I want to so why am I so damned nervous? She walked over to the picture window and looked out over the park. It was so beautiful bathed in moonlight. Matrix walked up behind her and put his arms around her .

Its so beautiful isn't it.

she asked him.

Yea it is, and the parks pretty to.

She smiled turning her head to look at him.

Smart-askii.

He laughed and hugged her tighter to him. She leaned her head back on his chest listing to the soft music mixed with the beating of her lover's heart. He bent his head down and softly kissed he neck. She felt the softness of his lips sliding down her neck then up to her chin. His hands sliding up and down her sides. His hands moved up her back and along her shoulders they came to the clasp of her necklace.

My I?

he whispered in her ear.

You know you don't have to ask me lover.

And with that the necklace slipped from around her neck, Matrix slowly removed the starfish from her hair as well as her shell earrings. As he did this she slipped off her arm bands as well as his. A neat trick considering she was still leaning agents his chest. Taking his hand he brushed back her hair and softly began to nibble on her ear, his hands sliding along her hips.

O Enzo

she whispered. Turning around in his arms she put her finger under the top clasp of his black vest and undid it reveling his smooth chest. (I know, I know he has a harry chest but in this one he doesn't so there) Slowly she undid the bottom clasp letting the vest fall completely open. Lightly she ran her fingers over his large chest running her fingers up his rib cage and along his sensitive nipples. This brought a grown from deep in his throat. Smiling she leaned forward and began to kiss softly across his stomach her lips brushing over his herd nipples, something she had always wanted to do. He ran his fingers throu her lounge silky hair as she ran kisses up his chest . She wanted there first time to be good and rite. She was standing o tip toe her lips dancing over his throat when he slipped the vest off his shoulders and picked her up in his arms. She locked her arms around his neck as he walked toward the bedroom. Matrix kissed he softly as he sat her down on the bed. Siting next to her he placed his hands on the straps of her top. Slowly he leaned back from the kiss and looked deep in to her eyes as if asking permission to go the next step. AndrAla just smiled and placed her hands over his sliding the straps down her arms. Running her hands up his chest she cupped his face in her hands.

I trust you Enzo.

she said tracing his face with her hand.

I just don't want to go to fast.

he said , kissing her hand as it passed near his lips. Smiling AndrAla drew her hand away from his face reaching behind her and undoing the clasp of her top letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Matrixes eyes went wide. He always knew she had a grate body but he had no idea she was this gorgeous. Taking the tips of his fingers Matrix ran them between the soft flesh of her breasts. The touch raising goosflesh all over her body. Warping his arms around her Matrix laid he back on the bed propping himself up on his elbows to keep some of his weight off of her not wanting to crush the sprite he loved. Placing himself between her legs Matrix lowered him self on to her letting her feel his love and passion for her in the form of his kisses on her skin and the ever growing bulge in his pants. Matrix started at her ear nibbling on the edge and slowly began to moved lower to he jaw then her neck. Moving his tongue over her skin, as his hands softly kneading her breasts. Thumbing her tight nipples . AndrAla moaned softly as she ran her hands over his lower back and cute bottom. Softly she whispered.

these pants got to go lover.

He smiled up at her.

You took the words rite out of my mouth .

Griping the sides of her pants he slid them down over her hips, reviling her bare womanhood. At the same time AndrAla had gotten Matrixes pants unbuttoned and with a little help from him had pushed them down his legs and all the way off. siting up Matrix looked at her lovely body. Not only was she his best friend and love but she had one of the most amazing bodies he had ever seen. Matrix drew his hands down her body . his hands kneading her breasts tracing her erect nipples with slow circles.

ooooo Enzo!

Matrix smiled down at her seeing her desire for him matched his lounging for her. He continued moving his hands down her body, Sliding his hands over her ribcage and down to her soft stomach. Tracing the outline of her bellybutton. AndrAla giggled and wiggled a bit under his touches. She dint want him to stop because as his hands moved lover she could feel things in her body growing tight, and from between her legs a warm moisture began to grow. Matrix traced the inside of her thighs, and gently using his hand spread the folds of her opening. AndrAla gasped as her touched he most sensitive of arias. Positioning himself just in front of her hot opening Matrix ran the tip of his member over the hot wet folds of her sensual opening. AndrAla closed her eyes as she balled her hands up in the silky bed sheets.

O please Enzo please…

Smiling her moved back over her holding himself just in front of her. Slowly he slid himself in to her little by little until he was entry engulfed in her hot wet cavern.

Matrix groaned as he began to slide in and out of her.

O User AndrAla you feels so good.

Enzo oooo Yes!

AndrAla moaned as she unclenched her hands from the bed sheets and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him down on to her so that he was laying full on her. As he moved in and out of her Matrix could feel her taunt nipples brushing over his chest, making him quicken his pace Lacing his fingers throe hers he leaned down and kissed her deeply never loosing his rhythm. Parting her lips with his tongue Matrix explored her mouth his tongue playing over hers and flicking over her lips. AndrAla moaned in to his mouth as she felt a tightens begin to grow in her abdomen. Squeezing her hands in he's Matrix took the hint and began to move faster going deep inside her feeling her about to come to climax. Giving one final thrust Matrix felt her hot wet sex clamp down around his throbbing member. Raising a scream of pleasure from her. This was moor than he could take and he felt himself loose control as her exploded inside of her

Yesssssssss. Oooooo AndrAla!!

He felt his energy mingling with her juices. As he began to slow his pace. Softer and slower softer and slower. Slowly he felt himself soften inside of her. Slowly he rolled off of her on to the bed next to her pulling the silk sheets up around them. Matrix drew her in to his arms and kissed her sweat soaked forehead. AndrAla smiled up at him, brushing a stray wisp of hair out of his eyes.

I love you Enzo.

Matrix smiled as he drew her lips up to his and kissed her softly.

I love you AndrAla.

Smiling she laid down pilowing her head agents his shoulder basking in the warmth of his body as her heart beat and breathing became normal once moor. Matrix hugged her to him as he to laid back in bed. Smiling as he fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.


End file.
